Longing for Christmas
by Smileeface
Summary: Christmas Fic 5 things for a Live Journal Fic Challenge. 5 things list: Mistletoe, Christmas Carols, Christmas Miracle, wrapping paper, Christmas cookies. Staring Chloe, Ollie, and other members of the JLA


Title: Longing for Christmas  
Author:Smileeface  
Fandom: Smallville AU  
Pairings: Chloe/Oliver  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.  
Summary: Christmas Fic 5 things for Lilmoochie! Merrrryyyy Christmas, Chica!!!!

5 things list:

Mistletoe, Christmas Carols, Christmas Miracle, wrapping paper, Christmas cookies.

A/N: I am sorry it's late, Chica, and that the other one hasn't been posted yet!! I knew I shouldn't have waited until Christmas to give them to you...now my computer is broken: the battery and the power cord have a short in them so I have no access to my fics at the moment until I return home. So now I have to wait until I get back home to post the other one and I am soooo far from happy about it. But I have the other one ready for you and as soon as my new power cord and battery arrives (between 28-30 cross fingers and toes) I will post it right away. The other fic is called...nah I'm not going to spoil it. Heehee Big Hugs and Merry Christmas...I WILL talk to you before New Years! :D

* * *

Chloe stood still by the stained glass window, remembering a time in her life where she was once happy. It hadn't been all that long ago when she had led a carefree life and she had been working towards achieving her dream. It wasn't all that long ago that her dream had been ripped away from her and her life had been turned upside down and inside out. And the truth of the matter was, even if she denied it to everyone else, Chloe Sullivan was lonely and this time of the year seemed to remind her just how insignificant, how forgettable she really was to everyone she cared about.

Everyone, including her own father had made other plans this year leaving her on her own; it seemed that no one really cared about how she spent her holiday. She had not heard a word from Clark, Lois, or even the guys from the team. They all made Christmas plans, which left her standing alone with her Charlie Brown Christmas tree that Lois saved from a bon fire and just decorated it sparsely. The star that she had was too heavy for the tree so Lois cut a snowflake out of the printer paper and some how managed to get it to stay on top of the tree.

So there she stood by the stain glass window on Christmas Eve, alone in her tower with only her beeping computers as her Christmas music. Presents, for all the people she cared for were loving wrapped in various Christmas wrapping paper, sat under her pathetic tree waiting to be opened. But no one came by; no one had even called to wish her a happy holiday. She closed her eyes and a lonely tear fell unnoticed from her lashes. When she opened her eyes and once again stared out the window she noticed with awe that it began to snow. Sighing softly she wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chill in the tower and turned back to one of her many computers, there was no Christmas miracle in store for her tonight.

It wasn't much later when she heard them…the Carolers singing 'Joy to the World' from where she guessed was down on the street below. She couldn't resist leaving her computer and opening a window to listen to the Christmas Carols being sung by the people outside. Maybe taking a break from her gloom and listening to the carolers sing would cheer her up. But to her surprise, there was not a soul outside. She couldn't figure out where the Christmas Carols were coming from. Walking to the foyer of the tower, she headed to her front door; surely the carolers weren't standing at the front door. She opened the door and nearly fell backwards when the carolers burst into the tower. Standing before her was everyone she loved. Her father, Clark, Lois, Oliver, AC, Victor, Dinah, Bart and even Mrs. Kent, Oliver dragged in a huge Christmas tree; all the while they all still sang their Christmas Carols.

"Didn't think that we'd let you be alone tonight, did ya, Sidekick?" Oliver asked. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek as he walked past her and placed the huge Christmas tree almost exactly where she had been standing just a little while before. For once Chloe was speechless.

"I know we've had our differences lately, Chlo, but you are my oldest and dearest friend. Can we just put aside all our issues for tonight and just be Chloe and Clark best friends again?" She just nodded. Emotion clogged her throat.

"Didn't think I'd let you spend Christmas without me, did ya, Cuz? I mean, you are my favorite person in the family, no offence there Uncle Gab." Lois looked over at Chloe's father as she hugged Chloe.

"None taken, Lois, because she's my favorite person in our family too." He joined his niece and hugged Chloe too. "I know it's been a tough year, Chlo, I am sorry that I couldn't be here more for you. Thank Mr. Queen, over there for helping me get to you this year; he flew Mrs. Kent and me in on his personal jet." Chloe spun around to look at Oliver who had just finished putting the tree into the stand. He smiled softly at her.

"Merry Christmas, Sidekick." He said simply. Tears welled within her eyes once again for an entirely different reason that before. Happiness swelled within her heart and she walked over to Oliver, knowing instinctively that he had been behind the whole gathering.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around him in hug. She closed her eyes and tears fell as he too wrapped his arms around her tightly and allowed his eyes to close as he savored the feel of her in his arms. It was apparent to all in the room just what they meant to each other.

Bart grinned devilishly as he super sped the decorations up. The tree was completely lit and decorated within seconds as was the entire tower. And standing just under the strategically placed mistletoe was the still embracing couple.

A deep voice clearing his throat separated the two and they looked away from each other quickly in embarrassment. Neither had meant for their display of affection to last as long as it had but neither had wanted to step out of the embrace. Just before they walked away from each other, Bart and AC stopped them.

"Oh no, you don't." Bart said smiling at them.

"What?" Oliver asked, not noticing the place had been decorated, but Chloe had. She looked around in astonishment at how festive the once gloomy tower now looked. It truly did look as though it were Christmas time. And then it dawned on her what Bart was alluding to. She looked up and her movement cause Oliver to look up to. There it was, dangling just over both their heads, mistletoe.

"That wasn't there before." Chloe said as she frowned at Bart who only smiled brighter.

"It's tradition, Chlo." Lois said as she looped her arm through Clark's causing him to smile brighter as he remember their shared kiss just recently under the mistletoe at the farm.

"Yeah, it's tradition, Bossman." Victor chimed in with a smile.

"Come on, Ollie," Dinah said as she stood between AC and Bart, "give the girl a Christmas kiss."

Chloe looked up at Oliver as Oliver looked down at her.

"What do you say, Sidekick?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Well, who am I to argue with tradition?" Chloe smiled up at him. That was all the encouragement that Oliver needed. He lowered his lips to hers and in front of all their friends he kissed her. He had meant for it to be a quick chaste kiss but when she sighed into his mouth he could stop himself from deepening it as he poured all that he felt for her into the kiss. He was happily surprised that she responded to his kiss and not even the throat clearing of her father broke them apart. Grinning like children just about to see Santa Claus, the guys of the JL began to clap each other on the back for a job well done. Dinah just looked on in amusement and rolled her eyes as AC and Bart high fived each other.

"Anyone up for some hot chocolate and Christmas cookies?" Mrs. Kent asked trying to give the kissing couple a moment or two of privacy.

When everyone moved away towards the living room area of the tower Chloe and Oliver finally broke their kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe." Oliver smiled down at her as he held her securely in his arms not willing to release her from his embrace.

Chloe smiled up at him and tightened her arms around him bringing his lips back to hers. Before their lips met she spoke softly so that only he heard her, "It is now. Thank you, Ollie. Merry Christmas to you too." She smiled as her lips met his once again. Her heart was filled with joy and the Christmas spirit had entered her. She was very thankful for the man in her arms who she realized with great joy was her Christmas miracle.

THE END!  
Merry Christmas EVERYONE!!! =)


End file.
